


Family Comes First

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, divorced stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Dinner with your parents takes a turn when your boyfriend is a familiar face.





	Family Comes First

Dinner. That’s what you parents had come up with: dinner. Everyone. They wanted to meet your boyfriend, whose name they were still unfamiliar with.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, (Y/N)?” Peter asked you over the phone. “Because I’m sure this is the recipe for disaster.”

“It’s not a good idea… but it’s the right one,” you answered, choosing what you were going to wear in front of the mirror. “I don’t want them to find out the hard way.”

“And… are you okay with this?”

The situation worried Peter, and you couldn’t blame him. After all, the separation took a big toll on you. Seeing your parents fight their way out of their marriage over politics, moral and past decisions that had no way of changing… That’s how you met. Tony had brought Peter to help him fight Steve, and he’d first seen you fall apart in Germany, refusing to take sides.

Then Steve became a fugitive, and when Tony had returned to the Avengers compound with a black eye… You knew.

They’d never be together again.

“I’ll be fine,” you affirmed, unsure. “Dinner is in an hour, so… be here in forty-five minutes. You need to make a good impression.”

“Duly noted. Should I bring my suit, in case things get ugly?”

“No need. Things won’t get physical… at least not in front of me, so we’re good.”

“Alright. See you later, then. Love you,” he said and you smiled.

“Love you,” you replied and hung up, a sigh replacing the smile Peter had left.

Forty minutes later, you went downstairs to the dining room. You’d cleaned up yourself pretty well: the perfume, the good shoes, the whole package.

The four men were already there in an awkward silence, facing each other.

Doctor Strange, Tony’s boyfriend, was sitting next to him, both with scotch on their hands. Sergeant Bucky Barnes, your father’s fiancé, was sitting next to Steve… Steve was the one drinking out of the pair.

“Finally!” Tony exclaimed when he saw you and got up, the three gentlemen following the act. You put on a fake, flat smile. “The one we were waiting for.” He gave you a kiss on your right cheek.

Steve smiled at you. “Hey, kid.” He grabbed your shoulder and kissed your left cheek.

“Hey,” you greeted back and saw Bucky and Strange standing behind them, side by side. “Gentlemen,” you said, nodding towards them.

“(Y/N),” they replied in unison.

If you were being honest with yourself, right now, the most bearable one was Strange. He was kind to you, and he’d made Tony happy again when he showed up in his life… but the split was still a fresh wound, and Bucky…

You hated him.

You never said it out loud, not even to Peter, but you did. You didn’t hate him for killing Tony’s parents, knowing very well what’s like to have your mind controlled by someone else. But when you looked at him, all you saw were tears. Tears you shed every night for a year.

When he returned to the picture… Steve had been in love with him back in the nineteens, and seeing him again sparked emotions. You understood that. But you despised the fact that it had to be so bloody, so hurtful.

You weren’t sure if you’d ever forgive him, and somehow, you knew he knew that.

Your phone vibrated in your back pocket. “Is that the chosen one?” Tony asked you.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m just… gonna go get him and then we can start eating.” You smiled and took the elevator to the lobby.

Peter knew the Stark Tower like the back of his hand, but this time, it felt unfamiliar. Probably because he’d always entered as Peter, Spider-Man; now, however, he was entering as Peter, your boyfriend.

It was terrifying.

“Stop it, okay?” You said, grabbing him by the arms, making him look at you. “You’re fine. We’re fine. Dinners last… what? An hour? After that, we’re free. Believe me, they want this to be over more than I do.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I hope you’re right.”

When you two arrived, you weren’t holding hands or anything. So Tony got confused. “Hey, kid,” he greeted the teenager. “Whatcha’ doing here? Moral support? Am I gonna hate this guy, (Y/N)?”

“Tony, I don’t think…” Steve trailed off.

“Dad, Papa, significant others of my parents… Peter is my boyfriend,” you announced.

Tony’s eyes widened. “WHAT?!” He shouted as Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Peter Parker, the spider-ling—“

“Spider-Man. Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”

Peter waved, awkwardly. “Hey…,” he mumbled.

Tony remained silent for a minute. “Doctor?” He called, referring to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Tony?” He answered, careful tone of voice.

“My left arm is hurting. Is that normal?”

You sighed, done. “I need a refill…,” Steve said after he’d gulped his glass of scotch.

“Dinner is ready!” A male voice announced from the dinner table.

Yes, this was gonna be a long dinner.

* * *

Peter and you sat together. Steve and Tony sat on the ends of the table, next to their significant others. You wouldn’t be able to cut the tension with a knife made of vibranium, the only sound heard being food on mouths and clenching jaws.

“So, Parker,” Tony broke the silence. “How long have you been fucking my kid?”

Peter choked on his food; you dropped your fork, it clashing against the plate, making an awful noise; Bucky arched his eyebrows, Strange pinched the bridge of his nose and Steve sighed.

You patted on Peter’s back, helping him get back on track. He took a sip of his soda, wanting to drown in it.

“Why don’t you ask me, Dad?” You replied, passive-aggressive.

“Very well.” Tony left his fork on his plate, intertwining his hands, his elbows on the table. “How long have you guys been fucking?”

“Language, Tony,” Steve reprimanded him.

“Sorry, Cap… Screwing. Sure, why not? How long have you been screwing?”

Steve gave up, lying back on his chair, one arm crossed over his chest and the thumb and index finger of his right hand brushing his eyebrows, to help him calm down.

“Tony, I don’t—“

“It’s okay, Strange,” you cut him off, imitating your dad’s position on the table. “I’m gonna start from the top, given that Papa missed it.” Steve’s eyes lifted to see you and he gulped, guilty. “We’ve known each other for three years, been in love for one and a half, been together for eight months and been screwing for six.” You looked around the table, your gaze ending up in a mortified Peter.

“(Y/N)!” Peter hissed, his cheeks turning red.

“What, TMI?”

“Yes, TMI!”

“Are you using protection?” Strange asked you.

“Doctor,” Tony glared at his boyfriend.

“You don’t wanna know if she’s pregnant? Or in risk of getting STD’s?”

“(Y/N), kill me now, please,” Peter mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“I do,” Steve confessed.

“Okay, enough,” you spoke, your voice in a tough tone. “Yes, we’re playing it safe, and that’s the only thing you’ll know about my sex life, because this topic is over. Are we clear?”

“Wait,” Tony requested. “Thanos ended eight months ago.”

“We got together the day Thanos ended…,” Peter explained and Tony glared at him. He shrugged and sunk back to his seat. “Not that it matters…”

“No, it doesn’t,” Tony said, “because this ends now.”

“What?!” You exclaimed.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter began.

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“You will!”

“Tony, that’s not your decision to make,” Steve intervened.

“The hell it isn’t! She’s my kid!”

“And mine, but this doesn’t concern any of us. It’s their relationship, they decide if they want to end it,” Steve argued.

“Yeah, and that attempt to be on her good side is gonna go to hell when you have to call her saying:  **Hey! Your boyfriend’s dead!** ,” Tony counterattacked. “He’s an Avenger!”

“So am I! Goddammit, stop talking like I’m not here!” You were going mad. “Just because your relationship ended bloody, doesn’t mean ours is going to! I mean, Bruce and Natasha are together. Wanda is pregnant with Vision’s baby, for God’s sakes! I don’t see the difference!”

“The difference is that you are our daughter. What if you’re on a mission and one of you becomes collateral damage?” Tony explained. “If you die, I kill him. If he dies… you’re broken.”

“No need to worry about that, I already am,” you stated, your eyes watering. You dropped your napkin on the table, making a noise when you moved your chair to get up. “Thanks to you, guys.”

You walked out of the dining room hearing Steve call out for you and went running to your room. When you stared at your puffy eyes in front of the mirror, you clenched your fists and it shattered.

“Miss, Mr. Parker wants to enter,” FRIDAY spoke over in your room.

“Let him in,” you breathed.

Peter noticed the glass pieces on the floor, the shattered mirror, the puffy eyes and the clenched fists and jaw.

He held you. “I’m here, I’m here.”

You cried in his arms.

* * *

You were soon to fall asleep in Peter’s arm when FRIDAY spoke. “Miss, Mr. Stark and Capt. Rogers wish to see you,” the female voice said.

You groaned, sitting on your bed. Peter looked at you, sitting straight too. “What do you wanna do?”

You sighed. “FRIDAY, let them in.”

The door opened, Tony entering your bedroom first and Steve looking around. He hadn’t been in your room for a while. After all, shared custody meant you’d go to his place. He saw your room there, not here.

“Leave me alone with them, will ya?” You asked your boyfriend.

He nodded. “Sure.”

He kissed your temple and gained a disgusted groan from Tony before walking out. You sat on the edge of the bed, your feet against the cold floor.

The men stood there. Tony had his fingers intertwined in front of him and Steve had his arms crossed over his chest, both looking down.

“What?” You broke the silence.

Steve looked at his ex. “Tony…”

The brunet sighed and met your gaze. “I’m sorry for being an asshole,” he stated.

You nodded slowly. “Continue…”

“…and for… trying to prohibit your relationship with the kid…”

“And…?”

Tony sighed again, stressed. “And for discussing your sex life on the dinner table.”

“All good points, but you’re missing something.” You got up and imitated Steve’s position. “The way you treated Peter. I want you to apologize to him.”

Tony nodded furiously. “Done.”

“And…,” Steve talked, “…we realised we’ve never apologized to you for how things went down. We should’ve handled things differently and… ended up putting you in the middle. We didn’t mean to.”

“Agree,” Tony replied.

You met Steve’s gaze and you could see it in his clear blue eyes: the guilt. He’d wanted to do right by you and got caught up in the drama and death and heartbreak that he didn’t stop to think about you, the most important person in his life.

He was sorry.

“Apology accepted.”

Steve nodded. “Also, one more thing…”

Steve looked at Tony and when the brunet realised, he rolled his eyes. “Your father wants to do family therapy. I don’t know what for, I—“

“I want to, too,” you interrupted him.

Tony frowned. “What?”

“I want to fix things, but we need an impartial mediator or we’ll kill each other… Or try, again.” You looked between your two dads.

“Okay… it’s settled then,” Steve said.

Tony sighed. “I’ll make the call in the morning. Now… I should go apologize to Underoos.”

You smiled, softly, and were reading to follow your dad when Steve stopped you, grabbing you by the arm.

“Hey…”

You frowned. “Yeah?”

The Captain took a deep breath. “I know I’ve been a lousy father and I’m sorry for that.”

You nodded. “I know you are,” you murmured.

“I want to right the wrongs, (Y/N).”

“Me too.”

“So… how about we go away for the weekend? Just the two of us, wherever you wanna go.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure, I’ve actually been meaning to check out Harvard, so… if you don’t mind driving all the way to Massachusetts…”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t.”

You wrapped your hand around his waist and he wrapped his around your shoulder, leaning your head against his ribs.

“Really? Harvard? Whoa…”


End file.
